1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output control apparatus connected to plural image output devices through communication media, capable of controlling output of images of predetermined input data using the plural image output devices, a control method of the image output control apparatus and a storage medium thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known an image formation system of connecting plural image output devices such as digital copying machines, printers and the like through communication media, which is capable of controlling from a host computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the digital copying machine to output of images using the plural image output devices.
In recent years, in such an image formation system, dispersive output processing of dispersively executing an image output based on predetermined data stored in or generated by the host computer or the digital copying machine using the plural image output devices comes to be realized. For example, there has been proposed an image formation system of realizing an operation mode called as cascade copying for outputting image data inputted by reading originals by a scanner unit equipped in an image output device, using the plural image output devices.
In this image formation system, in the case of performing a copying operation of a large number of originals, a set number of copies can be dispersively copied by distributing the set number of copies to the plural image output devices by selecting a cascade copying mode. Accordingly, a time taken in finishing a copying operation of the set number of copies can be shortened as compared with a case of copying the set number of copies using one device. As a result, image output reproducibility can be improved.
In case of performing the cascade copying, it is required to select the plural image output devices for outputting images among the plural image output devices constituting the image formation system so as to specify the image output devices for performing the cascade copying.
Also, it is required to set various output functions or output forms (in the present application, called an image output mode) such as the following conditions. That is, for example, the copying operation is performed or not performed by two-sided copying, what size (A4, B4, etc.) and what kind (sheet quality, thickness and color) of output media should be used for outputting images, whether an image is to be outputted by monochrome or color, and the like.
In recent years, the image formation system is constituted by the plural image output devices of which functions are different from each other. In this case, since the image output mode which can be realized by each image output device is sometimes different from image output mode of another image output device, there occurred a case that a selection of the devices and setting of the image output mode become complex or an erroneous image output is performed.
To cope with the above-described problems occurring when the dispersive output processing such as the cascade copying or the like is executed, the present applicant applies “image output device priority setting” and “image output mode priority setting”. Such image output device priority setting and image output mode priority setting were not yet known when the priority Japanese patent applications of the present U.S. application were filed in Japan.
The image output device priority setting represents that the plural image output devices for performing the cascade copying are initially selected, then only the image output mode by which images can be commonly outputted using the selected plural image output devices is enabled to be set, and the selection of the plural image output devices and the setting of the image output mode are performed by setting the image output mode.
The image output mode priority setting represents that the image output mode is initially set, then only the image output device which can output images by the set image output mode is enabled to be selected, and the selection of the plural image output devices and operation setting of the image output mode are performed by selecting the image output device.
With reference to an example of performing the cascade copying using the two image output devices, the above-described image output device priority setting will be explained. At first, the two image output devices for performing the cascade copying are selected, then only the image output mode by which the images can be commonly outputted using the selected two image output devices is enabled to be set.
For example, in a case where both of the selected two image output devices have a color output function and only one of the selected two image output devices has a two-sided print function, a two-sided print setting button or the like is deleted from a setting screen. Accordingly, setting of the two-sided print is not to be performed by an operator.
Only the button of the image output mode which can be set is to be displayed on the setting screen, and the device selection and the setting of the image output mode can be simplified by setting the image output mode. Furthermore, an erroneous operation by the operator can be prevented.
The above image output device priority setting and the image output mode priority setting are not limited to a case of the cascade copying but may be widely adopted to a case that various dispersive output processing including dispersive print processing of outputting various data edited on a PC are executed using the plural image output devices.
However, conventionally, in the above-described image output device priority setting, even when the selected plural image output devices for the purpose of the cascade copying do not have the same size or the same kind of output media, the image output mode or the like can be set thereafter.
Therefore, after the operator performs various settings, when a start instruction of the cascade copying is given, or when it is started to output images upon giving the start instruction of the cascade copying, the operator first notices that the images cannot be outputted because the selected plural image output devices do not have the same size or the same kind of output media. That is, there occurred a problem that various setting operations performed previously result in wasted effort.
In order to avoid this kind of erroneous setting operation, the operator has to previously confirm or grasp whether or not the same size or the same kind of output media are stored in each selected image output device. After all, there remains a problem that simplification in the selection of the image output device and the setting of the image output mode according to the image output device priority setting cannot be achieved.
These problems commonly occurred not only in a case of performing the cascade copying, but also in a case of performing the image output device priority setting in an image processing system capable of executing the dispersive output processing.